Professor Enchanting
by TheSheNerd
Summary: Bree Tanner has never been quite on the same page as everyone else. Until she moves to the Kalos region, where she receives her first Pokemon, makes new friends, and meets Professor Sycamore, who she falls hopelessly in love with. Follow Bree on her adventures, and her life will take a turn into territories she has never experienced before. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey. Honey, wake up."

A familiar voice and an insistent poking in my ribcage pulled me from my groggy sleep. I peered blearily at my mother, who had woken me.

"What d'you want?" I mumbled, still somewhat dazed. I remembered where I was as I looked around the rather dark interior of the airplane and the other sleeping passengers. The seats were not comfortable, as I had a knot in my neck. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 4:37 in the morning.

"Look, Bree, we've almost arrived in Kalos. Check out the view!" mom whispered and indicated the window.

I looked out the small window next to her. I could see the outline and lights of Lumiose city penetrating the velvety night sky. The city was by far the biggest city I had ever seen. I had to admit, the sight was definitely beautiful. I was only used to my small hometown of Kanako back in Unova.

We were moving to Kalos because of my mother. She is a famous Ryhorn racer, and most of the bigger races were located in Kalos. It was getting tedious for her to be traveling so far so often, so she made the decision to move to Kalos after 18 years of living in Kanako.

Most 18 year old girls would have been extremely upset about such a thing. The strange thing is, I'm not. Truly, the only part of the endeavor was leaving my cozy, familiar hometown. I'm not the biggest fan of change. But quite honestly, I was happy about moving. Mostly.

And it's not like I had any friends that I had to leave either. Friends are something that everyone else has always had, except for me. I'm, well, not what you'd call "anti-social", but maybe "solitary". I've always preferred the company of my own thoughts to other human beings. That or I've just never met anyone who I've wanted to spend time with. If I was going to be friends with someone, I wanted it to be someone intelligent and kind. I've always been quite different from other, normal people. Maybe on a different page, so to speak. But I don't mind much.

"So? What d'you think, eh?" mom's eager whisper interrupted my musings.

I looked into her face. I knew she was still slightly worried I was upset about the move, even though I had assured her I wasn't. I grinned in response.

"It's beautiful. I've only ever seen such a big city in pictures."

She gave a slightly relieved smile. "Don't worry, Vaniville town is much smaller and quieter. I knew that moving to a city that big would be a bad idea. We both know how abysmal you are at directions and getting lost." Her expression changed to a sly smirk.

Meanwhile, the plane started to tip downwards. A flight attendant was going down the aisle, waking up the sleepy passengers, informing them that we were about to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later, we landed in Lumiose airport. We got off the plane, clutching our carry on bags. Mom called a taxi from outside the airport to take us to our new home in Vaniville town. It was still dark out, but that didn't stop me from watching Lumiose city disappear behind us. The concept of such a big city was a bit frightening, yet I still kind of wanted to see and explore it, strangely enough.

When we got to Vaniville town, the sun had risen, and I could see my new hometown. The houses were small, cozy, but nice looking. Ours was no exception. It was made of smooth grey stone, with ivy crawling up the sides.

Mom paid and thanked the driver and we lugged our bags into the house. The inside kept with the same comfy theme as the outside.

_I could live here,_ I thought.

All our furniture was already in place. The smaller boxes containing our smaller belongings, however, were piled high. I took the boxes with my things in them up to my new room. I was unpacking until nine o'clock, when I finally sat down on my bed and observed my surroundings. I had arranged everything similar to what I had back in Kanako. I got up looked at myself in the mirror. My face looked back. I've always been right on the border of average, lookswise. I have smooth, medium toned skin, a small, button nose, and large, clear eyes in a strange shade of pearly light grey. My hair is long, flowy, and brown, and my figure is slender. I don't mind how I look. That's always been a trivial matter to me.

After I showered and got dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt, I strolled downstairs to find my mom cooking pancakes, everything unpacked and put in its rightful place. Hurley, her prized Ryhorn, was out of his pokeball and stomping around the kitchen, sniffing everything.

"Hi, hon! Got everything unpacked?" she asked.

"Yeah. It took a lot less time than I thought it would, actually." I replied, helping myself to a pancake. I greeted Hurley with a pat on the head as he rumbled his thanks.

"Good. I want you to go meet our neighbors, if you're already dressed."

I sighed. Typical new, just-moved stuff, I guess.

"All right. I'm going."

I stuffed my feet into my favorite battered sneakers and went out the door. Three steps out the door, however, I paused. There were a boy and girl talking to each other outside my house. They both looked up at the sound of my approach, then their faces brightened in recognition.

"Hi! Are you Bree Tanner?" asked the girl. She had a very high pitched and girly voice. She was short, and looked about 16. She had brown hair in braided pigtails, an abundance of freckles and green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and shorts.

"Er. Yeah, I am." I said, rather surprised.

"Then, welcome to Kalos! I'm Shauna. I live nearby." Shauna bubbled, her cute face splitting into a grin. She held out her hand and I shook it.

"And I'm Calem. I live next door." Said the boy next to her, somewhat shyly. He looked a bit older, maybe about my age. He had straight dark hair and dark eyes. I shook his hand as well.

"We came to get you. We wanted to introduce ourselves and to our other friends as well. We also have a message for you. Come with us?" said Shauna.

"All right." I said to her, smiling. Something about her grin was infectious.

The three of us set off down the pathway. It was a beautiful, sunny spring day.

"So you're from Unova, right?" inquired Calem as I followed them along. He had a kind of quiet voice, and dipped his head when he talked.

"Yes, from Kanako."

"Ooh! How do you like Kalos so far?" interjected Shauna.

"From what I've seen, it's much more beautiful than I thought it would be." I said. We were heading towards a small café with outdoor tables.

"There's Trevor and Tierno." said Calem, pointing at a table with two boys, one tiny and red haired, the other quite large and bulky. We sat down with them.

"Bree, this is Trevor and Tierno." explained Shauna, indicating that Trevor was the small one, and that Tierno was the big one. I smiled tentatively at them.

"Nice to meet ya, Bree!" exclaimed Tierno happily.

"So… What was the message you wanted to give me?" I addressed Shauna and Calem. I was morbidly curious what four strangers would want to tell me.

"Well, do you know who Professor Sycamore is?" asked Calem.

"Erm. No."

"He is the Pokemon Professor here in Kalos. He has chosen five teenagers to give a starting pokemon and a Pokedex to. He chose us four, and he chose you."

I sat there in shock for a second, letting Calems words wash over me. Me?

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic, so please give me any advise/suggestions/thoughts and opinions. I will be updating every day. Don't worry, stick around, we'll get to the good stuff later. I'm trying to hurry through the beginning parts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat there in shock for a second, letting Calems words wash over me. Me? A Pokemon? A pokedex? What?

"But… Why did Professor Sycamore choose me? I've never met him, and, I mean, what?" I stated, quite baffled at this point.

Calem shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he chose you because you just moved here or something. I really-"

"Well? Will you do it?" interrupted Shauna, her bright eyes eager. "It will be lots of fun! You don't have any Pokemon, right?"

"Erm... No, I don't have any Pokemon." I mumbled.

Suddenly Trevor spoke up, surprising me. "Do you know much about Pokemon, though?"

"Yes. Well, kind of. You see, I read quite a bit about Pokemon, but I've never owned one. Except my mother's Ryhorn, of course."

"Why haven't you gotten a Pokemon before?" asked Calem thoughtfully, his dark eyes curious.

Well, there was a reason I haven't got any Pokemon. Throughout my entire life I've liked Pokemon, actually. I've wanted to be a trainer for a while. Reading was my passion ever since I was five, and some of my favorite books were about Pokemon. I thought they were quite interesting to read about. My old librarian in Kanako would tease me, a regular visitor there, about me reading out the entire Pokemon section. But I never had my own because if I went on a Pokemon journey, my mom would be all alone. I could never do that to her. I'm the only one she has, after all.

But what about Professor Sycamore's request? I couldn't just deny something like that. I'm eighteen. Shouldn't I be old enough to pursue one of my ambitions?

I don't know.

"Well…I mean, I've…always wanted to get Pokemon. But I just didn't want to leave my mom with no one else…So…" I tried to explain to them.

They all exchanged understanding looks.

"Oh. Well… That's understandable. But don't you want to be a trainer? I mean, I know Professor Sycamore also wants some kind of help with his research from us as well."

"I do, but-"

"Here." Calem reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out an slightly rumpled envelope. Placing it in my hand, he said "This is a letter from Professor Sycamore, explaining everything. He sent one to each of us, to give to our guardians. I know you're eighteen, but it would still help, right? Give this to her. Tell her about the whole situation. We'll wait here for your descision."

I tucked the letter into my pocket "All right." I got up from the chair awkwardly and started off back to my house. When I looked back at the group, they had their heads together, talking.

_This is all happening too fast._

Five minutes later when I arrived at the house, Mom was watching a news report on TV.

"Hey, uh, Mom?" I said. She looked up and her face broke into a smile.

"Ah, Bree. I was wondering where you'd gone off to. Did you meet the neighbors?" she scooted over on the couch, making room for me, and I sat down with her.

"Mom, about that. Here." I yanked Sycamore's letter from my pocket and gave it to her. "Read this."

She unfolded it bemusedly and began to read it. I watched her expression anxiously. Her eyes traveled down the page, but her expression remained unreadable. Quite suddenly a huge grin stretched across her face. She looked up and surprised me even further by crushing me in a hug.

"Mom! Wha-"

"Oh, honey! I'm so excited for you! Wow, a Pokemon, going on an adventure, seeing the sights! I can't believe it, we've only just moved and here you are already doing this!"

I was utterly baffled. This was definitely not the reaction I expected.

"Wait- so you're saying you do want me to do this?" I slowly asked.

"Of course, Bree! Why would I not? I know you've wanted to be a trainer since you were little, after all."

"But…If I go on a Pokemon journey…Won't you get lonely?" I voiced my concerns. However, she dismissed this thought with a wave of her hand as if waving off and irksome fly.

"You're so sweet, worrying about me. No, hon, I'll be perfectly fine. All my friends from racing are here in Vaniville, so I won't be lonely. Not to mention Hurley." She added, reaching down to lovingly stroke the Ryhorn's sleeping head. "As long as you come back once in a while, and call me regularly, of course."

"Oh…kay. I guess I'll go tell Calem and the others." I got up and headed to the door. My mind was struggling to absorb everything. It had all happened so suddenly. I couldn't believe I was going to go on a Pokemon journey! Without even thinking, I smiled hugely.

"Alright, but don't forget to come back and show me your new Pokemon and to get packed!" she called after me.

Walking down the street, I couldn't stop grinning. I was doing this! Everything felt absolutely unreal.

Approaching the café again, Calem looked over at me worriedly, the others following.

"Well…?" he asked me.

"I'll do it." I replied, not being able to resist smiling again at him.

At this, all of them simultaneously grinned as well.

"Ah! That's so great!" Calem said earnestly.

Shauna hopped from her chair and shocked the hell out of me by hugging me enthusiastically. I stood there awkwardly, frozen. She pulled back and almost squealed "Yeah! I'm so excited! I just know we'll be great friends!"

I could help but be flattered by this. I was surprised by how much I actually really liked all four of them. Shauna's bubbliness was infectious, and I liked how she really seemed happy for me.

"Uh, em, yeah!" I said kind of awkwardly.

Tierno pulled a box out of his bag and set it on the table. He opened the box carefully and I watched curiously he took out three pokeballs.

"So, these are the three starters in Kalos." He said. He pressed the little white button on one of them and with a _click_, a Pokemon came out and materialized in front of me on the table. It was a brown, rodent-like creature, with buck teeth, rounded claws, and a head covered in a spiny, tough green helmet. It blinked a bit at the sudden light, then looked at us with a bright interest. "Ches?" it squeaked.

"This is Chespin, the grass type."

He grabbed the second pokeball and released the Pokemon within it as well. This one looked like a little fox, or maybe a Chihuahua. It had bright yellow fur, with orange in its large ears and on the tip of its fluffy tail. It sneezed a spark, shook its head and gave a yipping call. "'Kin!" it barked.

"This is Fennekin, the fire type."

Tierno pulled out the last pokeball, and out came the third Pokemon. This one looked like a frog. It had smooth, light blue skin, and around its neck and wrists were a fluffy white bubble-like trim. It sat on its little rump, and gazed up at me with its wide yellow eyes. "Fro?" it said in a croaky little voice.It was peering into my face very thoughtfully, as if it too were making a hard decision.

"And this is Froakie, the water type." concluded Tierno, sitting back. "You can choose one. Me and Trevs already have a Pokemon, so you guys get these."

"Bree, you pick first." said Shauna.

"Thanks…" I told her. I was looking down on the three Pokemon sitting on the table.

Which one should I choose?

**Heys guys! I'm sorry about the long intro stuff. We'll be getting to the good stuff later. Once again, this is my first fanfic so please give advise/feedback/thoughts and opinions. I will be updating every day, I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Which one should I choose?

Oh no. No, no, no, no! I've always been dreadful at choosing. I like all three of them!

_The one I choose will be my very first Pokemon, ever. It will be with me for a long, long time, maybe even forever._

_How the hell am I going to choose one?_

I was just looking down at the three Pokemon, thinking, when Froakie hopped closer to me. "Froakie?" it looked at me hopefully. The huge yellow eyes were trained on me.

Then, in one graceful, agile movement it hopped straight into my surprised hands.

"Fro!" it gazed into my face pleadingly.

My heart melted. Froakie had chosen for me. It wanted me to choose it.

The whole group was surprised for a second, and then everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess I choose Froakie, then." I said, smiling at the blue Pokemons face. It looked elated and started bouncing about, up my arms, onto my head, and back again.

"Froakie chose _you!_ It must like you, then!" said Shauna, whilst giggling along with the others.

"Are you gonna give Froakie a nickname?" inquired Trevor quietly.

"Uh… Is it a male or a female? Do you know?" I said, juggling said Froakie as it was bounding all over my body ecstatically.

"That Froakie is male. The Chespin is as well, and the Fennekin is female." said Tierno.

_Hmm. What should I name a male Froakie?_ I racked my brains for a name. I thought of all the books I've read…In one of my favorite sci-fi novels, I remembered that the main protagonist had a pet frog named Xavier, who would always sit perched upon his shoulder. I had always liked that name…

"I'll name him Xavier. After a book I've read." I told everyone. I looked at Froakie, who was perched on my left hand.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked him. He nodded, thoughtful again. Xavier hopped nimbly up my arm to rest on my shoulder. He was quite lightweight.

Shauna and Calem looked at each other.

"Dibs on Fennekin!" shouted Shauna, at the exact same time as Calem called, "Dibs on Chespin!"

This exchange caused a bout of even more laughter from the group, myself included. Shauna reached forward and grabbed the happy Fennekin. "I'll name her Roxy!" she trilled cuddling the happy little fox. Calem scooped up the delighted Chespin with open arms. "Hey, buddy. I'll just call you Chespin. I'm not good with nicknames." he said serenely.

"Alright, now that that's settled, here are their pokeballs." said Tierno, handing them to us three. Calem and Shauna both put their Pokemon back in their pokeballs, but I shrank it back from the size of an apple to the size of an acorn and stowed it in my pocket. I liked having Xavier outside of the pokeball. I felt like if I were a Pokemon, I wouldn't want to be stuck in a tiny capsule all day, I'd want to be out and about with my trainer. And I wanted to become very good friends with my Pokemon.

"And here are you guys' Pokedexes. They will record data on any Pokemon you've seen or caught." Trevor said. He slipped us each a Pokedex across the table. I looked at mine. It looked a lot more modern and nice than the Pokedexes in Unova looked. I stowed it into my pocket as well.

"I should go get my bag packed, I guess, before I go." I stated, getting up from the table. "Listen, Thank you so much for everything. All of you." I truly meant it, as well.

"No problem, Bree!"

"After all, what are friends for?"

I thanked them again and started back to the house, Xavier still on my shoulder.

Back at the house, I threw open the door with a _bang_. "Mom! Come see my new Pokemon!" I called to the room. My mom came skidding into view. Catching sight of the Froakie on my shoulder.

"This is Xavier, he's a Froakie."

"Oh, he's so adorable!" cooed my mom, addressing Xavier.

"Froakie…?" he said. He seemed a bit abashed.

"You've got your Pokemon now, so let's get you packed to go!" said my mom.

Half an hour later, I was ready to go. My special bag, which was designed to be able to hold more than a large suitcase and still be lightweight, was full of changes of clothes, my journal, and other necessary things. My mother had given me just enough money to get me started, since I would also make money by defeating other trainers in battle. This was a Pokemon tradition everyone knew. She had also given me a card that would get me into any hotel in Kalos for free, something she acquired for all her Ryhorn races. "Now that I'm close to them, now, I won't be needing that." She had explained.

I changed into a comfy black pair of lace up boots, a soft black pleated skirt, and a blue vest with a lighter blue shirt underneath. I'm not into clothes much, but I like to look nice.

"Bye, hon! I hope you have the best of times on your adventure!" said my mom as we hugged goodbye.

As I walked out the door, she called after me: "Don't forget to call me every day and come back to visit sometimes!"

"Well, Xavier, it looks like the start of something new for both of us." I said to the Pokemon on my shoulder as I hurried back to the café.

Little did I know that what waited for me on my path was something I would have never dreamed of.

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for this long beginning. I can't help but draw out the exposition a bit. Please give me any and all feedback. Tell me if it's too boring!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"All right Xavier, finish it off with a bubble!" I called to him.

Xavier then proceeded to spit the stream of bubbles at his weakened foe, the gym leader Viola's Vivillon. It gave a feeble cry, then dropped to the grassy floor of the battle arena, fainted. She returned it to its pokeball, looking defeated.

"Yes! Awesome job, Xavier! We did it!" I told the triumphant Pokemon, who also looked very pleased. I had gotten my first gym badge.

It had been several hours since I left home with Xavier. The road to Santalune city was shorter than I expected, Xavier helping me defeat trainers along the way. Xavier and I were becoming quite the team. He always seemed so eager to battle alongside me, and he always knew just what I was instructing him. He was already very loyal and attached to me, and I loved him just the same.

"Kudos to you for beating me! Here is your bug badge, and the TM 83, Infestation." She said, dropping the badge and TM into my outstretched hands. It was round, shiny and resembled a Ledyba. I tucked it into my bag carefully.

"Thanks." I said.

Back outside the gym, I checked my watch. 4:45. I had plenty of time to make my way to Lumiose city by nightfall to get a nicer hotel than the one in Santalune. And, I'll admit, I really was quite eager to see Lumiose city. I stopped by the Pokemon center to heal quickly and buy a few potions with my battle earnings, then set on my way out to Route 4.

I fought every trainer I saw, most of which were easy to beat, wanting to get Xavier plenty of experience. Route 4 was also densely populated by wildflowers, which were chock full of wild Flabebe. It was a fairly short route, however, and I made it to the gate into Lumiose city by 6:00. But there were two people waiting outside the gate.

"Why hello, are you Bree Tanner?" asked the boy politely. He looked about my age, and was wearing a lab coat.

"Yes."

"Ah, excellent. We're Professor Sycamore's assistants, and we've been sent to get you." said the girl next to him.

"Professor Sycamore's lab is here in Lumiose. He wished for you to come visit it, but as you have never been in Lumiose city, he was worried that you would get lost." explained the boy.

Well. This is convinient

"Oh, and I'm Sina, and this is Dexio, by the way." Sina said.

"Here, follow us." said Dexio.

I followed them through the Lumiose gate, excitement starting to build in my veins. The city that had such a beautiful silhouette on the plane was now within my reach. Even though I was more of a small town girl, I was still thrilled to see it for the first time.

And when we walked through that gate, my god.

Lumiose city was _huge. _It was at least 20 times bigger than Vaniville town, and the buildings were so tall! To be honest, it terrified me, and I was sincerely glad I had two guides with me. Everything was very beautifully decorated as well, so the place gave off an air of sophistication and serenity that Unova never could have pulled off. I stood there, awestruck, before Sina's voice brought me back to my senses.

"The professor's lab is right down this street. Follow us!"

We walked down the enormous street together, me craning my neck every which way trying to see everything. There were various shops, apartment buildings, and people and Pokemon of every kind walking along. A group of kids roller-skated down the road, laughing and grinning along the way. Small groups of Fletchling fluttered about, landing on the roofs. Tourists snapped pictures. A Furfrou ran by, with its trainer chasing it.

"There it is." said Dexio, interrupting my admiring. "That's the lab right there."

We had stopped in front of a building, large, of course, decorated with ivy, with two pillars adorned with pokeballs in the front.

"Unfortunately, we have some other things to be taken care of today elsewhere, so we must depart. Just go on in. Professor Sycamore is on the third floor." Sina said to me.

"Goodbye! We'll see you later!" said Dexio.

They started off back down the street. I watched them go, slightly wishing I didn't have to face this alone. Feeling quite nervous now, I went inside the lab. The first floor was a small reception area. The inside was nice, just like the rest of the city, and gave off a professional vibe.

"Hello. You must be Bree, am I right?" said the blond receptionist sitting at the front desk.

"Uh, yes."

"Good. The Professor is waiting for you in his office on the third floor. Just go on up the elevator." she said, pointing to the elevator in the corner.

I got on the elevator and pressed the right button. As I went up, my feelings of nervousness increased rapidly. I fidgeted slighty, smoothing and straightening my skirt and shirt, and fiddling with my hair, checking my reflection in the metallic door. I didn't know a thing about Professor Sycamore, and I wanted to make a good first impression, obviously.

With a _ding_, the elevator door slid open.

I stepped outside. The Professor's office was large, with rich blue carpet and the walls decorated with various paintings.

But I didn't really notice how nice the room was.

Because there was a man waiting for me.

"So, we finally meet!"

**Very sorry about the delay! I got a bit busy, and I'll try not to let it happen again. Thank you so much for leaving reviews and following! Much appreciation! Next chapter is going to be a very big one, so brace yourselves. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Time stopped.

For the longest, or shortest, of times, everything stopped. I was stuck in a bubble of time where only a few seconds really passed, but time had lost its meaning, so it also felt like an eternity.

The man standing in front of me was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't think, I couldn't function, and all I could do was stare at him. My mind was in a state of rapid deterioration as my eyes took in the sight of his features…

His face was that of a Greek god, yet more refined, more sophisticated, more elegantly distinguished. His jaw was chiseled with just a hint of dark stubble smattered around his dimpled chin. He had extraordinarily high cheekbones and a long, straight nose over the curvature of his lips. And his eyes, oh, they were the most exquisite sight. Large and almond shaped, the irises were of the deepest, richest royal blue, and so full of soul. His hair was long, almost touching his shoulders, and tousled carelessly so that the wavy locks sprang in various directions around his face, falling this way and that, and was a violent jet-black that stood out prominently from his pale porcelain skin.

He was startlingly tall, at least six feet, and with a very lean physique. His clothes were simple, yet hinted at sophistication and glamour that enhanced his beauty. Dark slacks, a purple silk shirt with a large collar, and a white lab coat thrown over. Overall, he looked about twenty.

I realized that I was stuck, frozen, and my body suddenly didn't work anymore. My chest constricted, squeezed in upon itself, my heart pumping furiously, faster than I even thought possible. My skin was burning, tingling with a rapidly spreading fire, my throat closed, and I felt dizzy, realizing that I had forgotten to breathe.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

Several eons later, when time came back to me, and my bubble popped, I saw his lips move.

"So, we finally meet!" he said. His voice was very deep, low, and smoother than the finest silk, with a faint but noticeable French accent. It was a thousand times more beautiful than any other sound I'd heard.

"You must be Bree?" he asked me.

I swallowed hard, trying to regain control over myself. Looking into those eyes was making my knees weak and I found it incredibly hard to think.

_Words, Bree. Use your words._

"Um, yes, that's me." I said, my voice two octaves higher than usual. A violent heat came over my face as I spoke to him. I realized I was blushing, actually blushing, something I'd never done before in my life.

"Ah! Excellent! It is an absolute pleasure to meet you." he said, flashing a perfect grin. He raised a long fingered porcelain hand to shake mine.

I shook his hand, feeling my flush deepen.

When my hand touched his, my entire arm erupted in goosebumps and my heart beat franticly, and my hand felt alarmingly warm. I actually looked at it subtly to make sure it hadn't burst into flames.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Come this way, won't you?" he said, sweeping away. His movements were amazingly graceful, like every step was almost dancing. I followed him on wobbly legs over to his desk, then he turned to face me, leaning on the edge of his desk nonchalantly. That casual smile was making my insides feel like mush. I know it's stupid, but I was elated that that smile was directed at _me._

"As you know, I am Professor Sycamore. Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville town! How do you like Kalos so far, by the way?" he asked me. Aside from his silky voice, there was something in the way he talked that held me enraptured by every word.

"I really love it so far. It's so beautiful here..."I trailed off, thinking to myself that the beauty of Kalos that I so admired before now paled magnificently to the professor in front of me.

He looked genuinely pleased, his eyes crinkling as he broke into a devastating grin. "Good! It makes me happy to know that. How has your journey been going so far?"

"Great, actually. I got my first gym badge just a while ago." I said. Every word I spoke to him, I had to fight to keep my voice from shaking.

"Oh! Really? That is most surprising! You have only had your Pokemon for a day, and you've already defeated a gym? Not to mention, that Froakie of yours is remarkably attached to you for being with it for such a short time!" he said, his dark eyebrows shooting up. He gave me a very curious look, looking shocked, pleasantly so. I realized I had completely forgotten about Xavier, who was still sitting on my shoulder, and giving me curious looks, probably wondering why his trainer was acting so odd.

"Most interesting. Well now, you DO have a certain _je ne sais quoi_!" he told me, the French words paired with his accent rolling off his tongue more succulently than possible. Yes, I could definitely tell he was French.

"Bree, I have a good feeling about you! You seem to have an outstanding talent for befriending Pokemon, and battling as well, having defeated a gym so quickly! I am quite pleased. I am glad I chose to give you a Pokemon and a pokedex!" he told me warmly. I flushed at his praise, getting much too flattered at his compliments than I should.

He had a talent for holding me, captivated, onto everything he said or did. The way he spoke so sincerely to me, the way he smiled…it was enchanting.

"Which makes me all the more glad for what I requested you to come here for!" he said, straightening up and picking up a briefcase from his desk.

"I want you to take another Pokemon with you!" he said, opening the briefcase to reveal three pokeballs.

_Ah, shit._

He took one of the pokeballs from the case and pressed the center button. I expected more Pokemon from Kalos. The Pokemon that materialized in front of me was definitely not what I expected. Instead of another Pokemon that I'd never seen before, it was a familiar red salamander with a flame tipped tail.

Relief flooded through me when I realized that I would be choosing from the Kanto starters. I already knew about them, so I knew which one I was going to pick already. I was so glad I didn't have to choose between three unknown starters again. Choosing things is not my forte, as I've already mentioned.

He opened all the pokeballs, one by one, until all three Kanto starters were standing before me. Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle.

"Which one would you like?" he asked, gesturing towards the three Pokemon and studying my face, waiting for my answer.

I knew my choice.

"I choose… Bulbasaur!" I said clearly. I bent down in front of the little green Pokemon, who seemed absolutely overjoyed to be picked. I've always been the odd one out when it comes to popular opinions, I'm always the opposite than most people. For example, the Kanto starters. While everyone else likes Charmander and Squirtle, I prefer Bulbasaur, even though I'm one of the few people who do.

The Bulbasaur was delighted, and snuggled happily into my arms when I scooped it up.

"Excellent choice. Would you like to name her? That one is a female, I might add." He told me. He started returning the other two starters to their pokeballs and returning the pokeballs to the briefcase.

As I've always liked Bulbasaur, I even have a name for one prepared.

"I'll call her Ivy." I said stroking the bumpy skin of her head while she made contented noises in my arms.

I paused. "Are you okay with that?" I asked the gratified Pokemon. Her magenta eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Bulbasaur!" she called happily. I knew in my heart it was a yes. She was so elated to be picked by someone, it was almost like she was expecting to not get picked. The thought made me sad.

Professor Sycamore took a few steps nearer to me and smiled so beautifully that I felt something inside of me crack in two, and I forgot everything. There was nothing in the world except him. He was looking into my eyes in the most curious way, as if he had never seen someone like me before…and I was trapped in the cobalt depths of his. I couldn't look away if I tried, and I certainly didn't want to. At that precise moment, I felt the red-hot fingers of a hand close around my heart in a death grip.

"Curious… Bree, you are a most interesting Pokemon trainer indeed. _Je n'ai pas vuuncomme toi avant._" he murmured softly, his eyes melting into an unbearably tender sapphire.

I didn't know a lot of French, but I knew enough to figure that one out.

"Anyways, I would like you to raise that Bulbasaur and that Froakie with love and kindness, as I know you will." he said, breaking my trance. He gave Ivy a single stroke on the head, then strolling back to lean against his desk. He raised a hand and ran it through his tousled locks, mussing them further, but they still flopped over his eyes in a casual elegance.

"I wish you the best of times on your journey, Bree. May it be full of wonderful memories and triumphs. I have a strong feeling you will be becoming a very strong Pokemon trainer. So be the best trainer you can be! I'll be keeping in touch with you as you go along, to check to see how you are doing." he said to me. He got up and strolled over, stopping a foot away from me. He gave Xavier and Ivy a parting pet, then put his hand softly on my shoulder. I was frozen. His eyes bored into mine, smoldering, full of I don't even know what.

"_Adieu_,_ Mademoiselle. _Until we meet again." Then before I knew it, he had turned and walked back to his desk.

I stood there for a few seconds, then shook myself internally and forced myself to walk away from his office. Looking over my shoulder, I saw he was writing something in a notepad.

I got on the elevator and clicked the first floor button. My mind was in a trance. So many thoughts and feelings were rocketing around my head at Mach 9 speed. I couldn't process what had just happened yet. Leaning back on the metallic walls, my hand crept up without me realizing it and touched the shoulder Professor Sycamore had put his hand on.

I made it out of the lab and, after asking a passerby woman where the nearest hotel was, found Hotel Richissime and checked in to a room for the night, all while on Autopilot mode. The room was very nice, but I found I couldn't appreciate it. I showered, changed into my pajamas, and braided my hair down my back. Xavier and Ivy, who had both passed out on the bed the second I walked in, were snuggled into the soft down comforter. I murmured a goodnight to them that went unheard and slid under the covers, but lay awake.

Every thought that I had been suppressing now was flashing through my conscience.

Professor Sycamore.

I couldn't stop thinking of him. There was nothing, nothing existed but him. His face, his voice, I couldn't stand it. Every detail, I had memorized him and could recall as clearly as if he were still in front of me. Every plane of him, I traced over, was absolutely perfect. It was impossible. How could anyone possibly be so beautiful?

I had remembered every exact second of him, every movement. From the way he touched his hair to the way he walked.

And I kept dwelling on the way he had looked at me after I chose Ivy. I knew that it was my imagination, but it had made me feel special, like I was truly someone worth something. He had said that I was something he'd never seen before, in French, in that beautiful voice like music. I hadn't imagined that.

_What is happening to me?_

And I've never experienced anything like the feelings I had when I was with him. I could still feel the tinglings in my hands, the heat in my cheeks, the pounding pulse in my blood and the fingers wrapped around my heart. I wanted to break down and cry, and at the same time I wanted to dance with joy. I couldn't bear it, it was too much for me. I rolled over and pressed the pillow to my mouth.

Something had changed within me, permanently. I could feel it in my soul, the very essence of my being. Who I was before had shattered, and the pieces had reformed into something new. I could feel that I would never be the same. I had changed, and the reason why was clear in my mind.

That night was the first night I dreamt of him.

**Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, leave comments and suggestions. I am trying my best to get these chapters out as quick as possible.**


End file.
